silencio
by NAT AND ASH
Summary: una mirada dice mas que mil palabras... (universo alterno)
1. Capítulo 1 pensamientos

El en su clase de física, mientras que estaba en sus pensamientos surgían varias preguntas como: ¿Por qué siempre usaba gafas? ¿Por qué nunca se había soltado el cabello? o ¿porque no tenía amigos?... sono el timbre y él se quedó pensando en ella, si ella lo había enamorado,que lo enamora! Ya y punto ella era su mundo su vida , fue esa personalidad misteriosa la que lo enamora , pero… lo dejaba con una intriga , el quería escuchar su vos , y es en serio nunca la había escuchado , se imaginaba una vos dulce , clara , fresca , saliendo de los labios delicados y rojos era su ensueño , claro cierto rubio lo despertó de su sueño

-shane! Grito el rubio

-twist! No pasas un dia sin molestar

-valla el shane esta furioso , como sea shane… , quien es la chica – dijo pícaramente

-twist ya no es nadie deja de molestar- dijo Eli furioso- como se shane aquí tienes el proyecto de ciencias lo quiero hecho para mañana, sin falta – dijo dejando con un monton de libros al shane

* * *

En la ultima hora estaban en clase de sociales, cuando la profesora dijo- Sting díganos de que trata la ilustración- el Shane estaba en su mejor momento, ¡la chica nueva iba a hablar! Ella solamente se levantó, fue al tablero, tomo un marcador y escribió todo lo que tenía que decir y se fue a su silla. Ella la verdad no tenia amigos y no hablaba con nadie debido a esto se sentaba sola.

-Gracias Trixie- dijo su profesora extrañada- hay que socializar mas ¿entendido?-

La pelirroja solo asintió, dejando a un Shane soñando con su voz; bueno alumnos ya se pueden ir

Trixie iba caminando por la calle lo que no que no sabia era que alguien la seguía… el llego y observo por las ventanas un cuarto, y ella recién terminándose de cambiar el uniforme quedando en una camisa blanca de botones y un short, de ahí cogio comida de babosa y se la entrego a su arsenal, se sintió observada asi que dirigio su vista hacia la ventana y vio al shane….

El iba a salir corriendo hasta que algo lo detuvo- te puedo ayudar-

Era su voz era como el canto de los angeles y esto le comprovo a el lo muy enamorado que estaba- em… puedo pasar- ella saco el seguro- claro

Ella le entrego un café para ver que necesitaba- Trixie porque nunca le hablas a nadie- imágenes borrosas recorrieron la mente de la chica…

* * *

Flashback

Ella jugaba en el parque con su padre hasta que se le fue el balón aprovecho el descuido de su padre para ir por su pelota corrió a un claro y al no encorntrarla siguió buscando hasta que se distrajo cuando vio a dos hombres gritándose ella solo tenia 5 añitos y no sabia de esas cosas ni tampoco sabia que iba a quedar sola, por parte de su padre fue a buscarla, ella era la luz de su vida le recordaba a su esposa que fallecio cuando ella nacio, pero al tiempo sabe que Dios lo premio con una niña idéntica a su madre y se sentía feliz de eso´, continuo buscando hasta que llego a un claro visbile y se escucho un disparo, el fue corriendo y encontró a un señor moreno de cabello azulado en el piso con una herida de bala y a otro hombre de piel blanca con una sonrisa perversa y por ultimo su pequeña de cinco años viendo detrás de un árbol, el y su hija tenían un vinculo muy fuerte pero preferia arriesgarse.

el hombre vio delante suyo un señor tratando de ayudar al hombre eso significaba TESTIGOS le disparo a el hombre, pero para el los disparos no terminarían ya que detrás de el árbol vio a un par de ojitos verdes con lagrimas en los ojos…

¡Trixie corre!- grito el hombre a su hija para luego ella hacerle caso y salir corriendo- ella dejo caer un listón verde que traía en su cabello el hombre lo recogió y lo apretó -con que Trixie eh- dicho esto se fue pero estaba decidido a acabar con todo el que lo haya visto.

Fin de flashback

Ella sudaba y se puso completamente pálida- ¿Trixie que ocurre?- pregunto nuestro Shane preocupado- ¡Trixie!- dijo al ver que se desmayo…

* * *

el doctor salio de la sala el Shane estaba algo aturdido que le ha pasado, porque reacciono así cuando le pregunto esto, si algo el sabia era que el es bueno deduciendo e investigando había que admitirlo Trixie es una chica muy enigmática, Burpy lo quemo sacándolo de sus pensamientos para dirigirle una mirada picara- claro que no Burpy- le dijo el shane...

el doctor dijo en voz alta Sting el alzo la mano y pregunto con nerviosismo- ella esta bien- si esta bien ¿ella es su novia?- dijo el doctor ya que noto una linda actitud en el Shane-

- no no lo es - dijo el sonrojado- entonces porque se sonrroja- es mi amiga y le aprecio- si claaaaaro- dijo el doctor azul ¿quien sera?-

el shane paso y vio a su compañera acostada en la camilla- trixie mi vida estas bien- se tapo la boca al escuchar lo que dijo- ¿mi vida?

-am en yo-el shane se puso nervioso- ven no paso nada- le abrio un espacio para que se sentara al lado de ella esa chica estab hablando con el no lo creia aunque una de las cosa que lo enamoro fue esa mirada profunda de silencio que hablaba por si sola...

* * *

tiempo despues se hicieron los mejores amigos y ella decido contrale lo que le habia pasado- y desde ese dia vivo con mi abuela shinay- ellos me persiguieron una vez un chico se hiso mi amigo porque ese hombre me esta buscando, tengo miedo de socializar pero puedo confiar en ti verdad-

-claro es mas ven y te cuento un secreto- ella se acerco- ven un poco mas- se volvio a acercar pero el shane no le va a contar nada solo le iba a robar un beso aprisiono sus labios contra los suyos al separarse le dijo- trixie ¿quieres ser mi novia?- ella contesto lo siguiente...

* * *

twist la encontraste-el rubio sonrrio- si por supuesto padre...

* * *

hola aqui habla ASHLEY ok al los que le gusto nuestra historia anterior les agradesco por leer y comentar, espero que les haya gustado :)

ASH.


	2. Chapter 2 junto a ti

capítulo 2: junto a ti

Eli yo…- iba decir algo hasta que alguien la interrumpió- Trixie lleguee… quien es este joven-

Abuela el es- iba a decir pero Eli la interrumpió- soy Eli Shane- dijo Eli muy cordial-

El nombre te lo ganas pequeño- Eli trato de agradarle más- solo estoy por Trixie sabe es muy linda persona- ella entendió lo que quería este ella conoció a Willy Shane fue amigo de su hija Eliza (madre de Trixie recuerden universo alterno todo se puede saque el nombre de una pieza de piano)- los Shane son tremendos pequeño sabes cuantas veces Will se le acerco a mi hija…-

Trixie la interrumpió apenada- abuela si yo también te quiero, sabes el arsenal tiene hambre me harias el favor- ella dijo- hay DIOS las dejaste sin comida, uf esta pequeña traviesa nunca cambia- dijo mientras se iba.

Reitero… sobre tu propuesta…no lo siento- el Shane cambio su sonrisa por una expresión neutra- a ok lo que tú digas… sabes debo irme a mi casa pero…-

-Eli… ven y te cuento algo…

-Mira un año antes de conocerte un chico se hiso mi mejor amigo… luego me pido ser su novia la verdad yo sabia lo que mi estado implicaba y le dije que no, para mi mala suerte él era todo un impostor se hiso pasar por mi amigo para luego tratar de entregarme a la fuerza, pero te digo dos cosas… tu "secreto" fue mi primer beso, y otra sabes lo pensare con más calma ok- el Shane sonrió- está bien-

Luego deposito un último beso en sus labios y se fue con un te amo….

* * *

Era el thadeus blakk asesino de Will Shane y ese hombre, Will Shane ese hombre que tanto le saco la piedra y el otro no sabía quién era y ahora estaba aliviado de que nadie sabía sobre eso, pero le falta alguien, la niña que se quedó viendo a pesar de que en ese momento había estado tan pequeña, él lo hubiera hecho en ese mismo instante era un hombre sin piedad y todo VALIA, pero tuvo que salir corriendo la verdad desde ese momento el hombre perverso decidió acabar con ella cueste lo que cueste, porque una boca mas puede perjudicarlo en cualquier momento, y la verdad todo se puede qué tal que ella decida hablar 10 años después ya que se supone que el otro hombre debió ser su padre no y sabía que en ese momento ella era una infante pero han pasado los años y ella ya no es tan inconsciente como antes y si quiere cobrar la muerte de su padre lo haría, pero la voz de su hijo lo saco de sus pensamientos…

-Pa ya la encontré y se quiénen es- thadeus sonrio- a si twist quien es-

- se llama Trixie Sting esta en mi curso…- el hombre se sorprendió siempre estuvo tan cerca- espera… no es la pelirroja que vino a hacer tareas una vez… que carajos como no me di cuenta-

- bueno padre las cosas de la vida ¿no?- el hombre sonrió y vio el listón anteriormente usado por ella- ok twist hagamos algo, ya yo te enseñe como es la cosa- dijo entregándole su arma-¿qué tratas de decir?-

Ojala no sea lo que se imagina, twist mira, te dejare hacerlo tu pero quiero que le dispares con esto- dijo entregándole una babosa plateada- ¿Qué es esto?-

- Mi querido twist esto es una babosa de plata y al dispararla se convierte en una bala de plata que puede herir hasta de forma mortal al objetivo-

El doctor blakk traficaba babosas modificadas además estuvo implicado en varios crímenes, de ahí vino por qué se deshizo de Willy Shane

* * *

-Y así la disparas- él estaba ayudando a Trixie a defenderse- guau ¿es una babosa infierno?-

- valla sabes mucho de babosas.-Ella se sonrojo- gracias Elí-

Luego de un tiempo de práctica, Elí le enseñaba a no ser tímida

-quieres que llame a alguien que nos ayudara a socializar- ella puso cara de susto-nononononononono. No- dijo ella rápidamente-

- ok Trixie practica con migo- el Shane hiso como si no se conocieran- hola cómo te llamas-

- Trixie…- dijo ella demasiado timada- Trixie usted es un ángel-

- gracias Elí….- se sonrojo otra vez valla si era muy tímida-

- quieres escuchar música- ella sonrió- si por favor

Ellos les encantaba escuchar música piano, Elí se acordó de algo- ah Trixie, quieres ir con migo al baile de bienvenida-

-pensaba quedarme en casa ese día- Elí le dio una mirada de complicidad- no está dicho iras con migo, sabes eres una persona agradable debes darte a conocer no crees-

-si pero….- ella bajo la cabeza- y si… alguno conoce a ese hombre… tengo miedo Elí- ella se puso a llorar en serio ella necesitaba mucha ayuda, y él se la daría-

- Trixie cálmate yo te protegeré siempre y no dejare que te pase nada- él se acercó para abrazarla de la cintura, haciendo que ella se sonrojara, el decidió acortar el espacio entre ellos y luego preguntarle algo- el arsenal se escondió a ver que le decía- claro quiero que me des el honor de ser mi novia…

* * *

Esta historia continuara….

¡Ahora!

* * *

-si- Elí decido darle un lindo y suave beso para darle confianza- te veo mañana en la escuela ¿sí?- si Elí es que debo irme a mi casa mi abuela se preocupara-

Las calles estaban solas y era muy tarde luego Trixie sintió como la arrinconaban contra una pared…

-hola Trixie… ya dejaste de esconderte- aquel sujeto paso un cuchillo por su mejilla hasta que….

* * *

¡Hola! Aquí habla Ashley, valla les agradezco a los que siguen la historia de Naty, son bastantes (comparada con esta) pero así halla uno solo seguiré, ahora les pregunto lo que deje en la otra historia, como quieren los capítulos, si son largos subiré apenas lo termine o cada semana, si son cortos los subiré cada uno o dos días o como dije anteriormente cuando los termine, recuerden nosotras tenemos una regla el lector primero así que chaito… ojalá no los coma el suspenso… y si los deje así de pronto mate a Trixie… a no ser…

ASH Y NT


	3. Chapter 3 el pasado siempre nos tortura

Trixie se dio cuenta de quién era- ¿Alex eres tú?- él sonrió-

- valla con que te acuerdas de mi- él sonrió maliciosamente- y que me cuentas dijo intimidándola con el cuchillo-

-Alex suéltame y déjame irme en paz- el volvió a sonreír para luego hacer 3 rayas horizontales en su brazo derecho- hay cálmate linda, cual es el problema-

- ¡el problema eres tú!- el volvió a sonreír y trato de arrastrarla a un auto que había cerca, mientras el intentaba secuestrarla ella le daba golpes y gritaba, debido a esto en la sujeto fuertemente a manera de abraso, pasando un brazo por su cintura aprisionando sus manos, y su otra mano ahogando sus gritos… en ese instante ella se dio cuenta que había perdido hasta que…

* * *

Eli estaba en su habitación pensando en Trixie- Trixie… Trixie, eli eres un tonto acompáñala es tarde… Elí se fue corriendo, luego vio a un chico tratando de llevarse a Trixie, quien sabe que le haría a su princesa pero no es nada bueno…

Cuando al fin después de forcejear tanto iba a conseguir meterla al auto, hasta que un chico lo separo de Trixie y después empezó a pegarle… Elí consiguió derribar al tipo vio que Trixie cayó al suelo y le pregunto cómo estaba…

Mientras Elí estaba distraído Alex trato de atacarlo con el cuchillo hasta que alguien le disparo…

Vengan suban- dijo twist el Shane lo habría pensado dos veces si Trixie no estuviera en peligro…

Eli amigo que paso- pregunto twist en el viaje- este tipo iba a secuestrar a Trixie quien sabe para que- dijera furioso.

-Trixie estas bien- dijo twist- si twist, gracias chicos pensaba que el…-

-ya Trixie cálmate ya paso- dijo Elí consolándola- menos mal que hoy es viernes es re tarde, mi padre me mataría- dijo el rubio-

-¿Trixie donde es tu casa?- pregunto twist ella le dio la dirección-ok vamos allá-

Cuando llegaron estaba su abuela en la puerta…- por todos los cielos Trixie que te hiciste en el brazo- dijo viendo las cortaduras con preocupación- larga historia señora… -dijo twist- y ese loco trato de llevársela cuando llegue… -concluyo Eli-

-quisieran dejar de hablar de eso- dijo Trixie ya tenía suficiente con el miedo que sentía antes- perdón Trixie- dijeron al unísono-

-no pasa nada…

Cuando llegaron a su casa empezó el interrogatorio de porque llegaban tan tarde- mira qué horas soooon…. ¡Qué rayos te hiciste en el brazo!- dijo ella viendo con preocupación la atroz herida- te dije que no te interpusieras con las trilladoras-

- No señora como explicarle- dijo Eli con la mano en la nuca luego twist respondió- un chico trataba de llevarse a Trixie para quien sabe qué cosa-

-oh chicos ustedes la salvaron- dijo ella sorprendida en el instante Trixie permanecía callada- sí, que tú, yo la salve, no me repitas, ah- dijeron siempre al tiempo señalándose.

-ok, tris señora yo me voy- antes de irse Eli le guiño un ojo a su novia- igual pero antes debo hablar contigo Trixie- dijo twist llevándola a la cocina-

- mira Trixie cualquier cosa que necesites cuenta con migo- dijo twist amablemente mientras poso sus suaves labios frente a los de ella, dicho acto le regalo un golpe bajo- ¡a ti se te zafo un tornillo!- grito-

-¿qué?- pregunto normal a lo que se enojó mas- parece que no prestas atención, Eli es mi novio-

-no te traumes bombón, la vida es así, además no creo que Shane te pueda proteger de blakk- dijo sonriendo maliciosamente-

- un momento aguanta el bolo, ¿blakk?- pregunto- si blakk, así que cuídate la espalda- dijo robándole otro beso- ah y cuidadito con decirle a alguien, chao bombón- dijo esfumándose gracias a su versátil-

- estupi… a cálmate Trixie, obviamente está inventando, él no sabe tu pasado, no entres en pánico… ¡ah! Hay Dios ahora mi abuela se mudara a otra ciudad, porque no deje que se fuera el balón… es culpa mía- dijo llorando- no sé qué hacer Bluster- dijo ella en lágrimas la babosa intentaba consolarla- estaba mejor sin hacer amigos y sin Eli- dijo secándose una lágrima- no es que no lo ame, lo amo con todas mis fuerzas pero…. Lo estoy poniendo en peligro y no sé qué hacer- ella se fue a su cuarto sin decir palabra pero su abuela la detuvo-

-Trixie cariño ¿qué tienes?- dijo ella abrazándola con dulzura- abuela es que Eli lo pongo en peligro-

-en mi niña, ya blakk no esta no entiendes dejo de buscarte tú puedes tener tu novio- ella le sonrió- no hay problema en eso es mas vamos a curarte ese brazo quieres-

* * *

Ella después de curar tan dolorosa herida despidió a sus babosas y su durmió… (La cursiva es pesadilla).

_Era un día tranquilo Trixie fue al cine con su novia Eli todo iba bien que más podía pedir… unas horas después twist decidió atacarlos así que Eli y Trixie respondieron al ataque._

_-twist no nos hagas hacer esto- dijo Eli la verdad no quería hacer eso ahora… Twist le disparo a Trixie con la babosa de plata- son solo ordenes de blakk-_

_Trixie la esquivo y no se dio cuenta que esta le dio fue a Eli, Eli soltó un gemido de dolor- el rubio empezó a sonreír, su sonrisa era de oreja a oreja ya victorioso mientras la pelirroja corría hacia Eli con tristeza…- ¡ELINO TE MUERAS POR FAVOR NO ME DEJES SOLA!- el peli azul le agarro el mentón con sus últimas fuerzas y le dio un suave y último beso- te amo tris- dicho esto dejo de respirar ella nada más se quedó ahí llorando en su pecho desando nunca haberlo conocido nunca imagino que le hiciera tanto daño… twist se acercó a su oído y le dijo…_

_- Ya vez, luego te tocara a ti bombón-ella solo lloro mas fuerte porque ella no recibió ese disparo… el arma era de twist, la babosa de blakk y la asesina era ella…_

* * *

hola, como tan la verdad les agradesco de corazon a los seguidores de esta historia, les queremos mucho...

nota: la pesadilla es de naty la adapte me la presto...

ASHLEY Y NAT.

¿opiniones? ¿como nos fue? ¿comentarios? ¿quejas?

jaja chao...


	4. Chapter 4 estas atrapada en mi corazon

hola estoy algo triste porque aveces no me toman en serio ni a mi ni a mis historias pero bueno... ¡en tanto halla uno escribo! a leeer...

* * *

¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! ¡Eli no te mueras!- se dio cuenta que todo había sido una amarga pesadilla pero tenía miedo mucho tanto que por días no cada vez que estaba con Eli miraba constantemente hacia atrás la ansiedad se hiso esperar y ataco a la pelirroja donde más le dolía… es día ella camino un rato en su habitación y escribió algo en su laptop-

* * *

Eli…

Espero que estés leyendo esto con atención y comprensión… debemos terminar…. ¿razón? No preguntes es personal, te preguntaras porque soy tan cobarde y te envió un e-mail… porque no te pueden ver con migo entiéndeme tengo mis motivos, solo quiero que sepas que tampoco puedo ser tu amiga, y si te dejo es porque te amo yo misma me entiendo en este asunto y sé que estarás confundido pero no importa cuanto no preguntes por favor, no me busques, no me llames, no intentes persuadirme ya tome una decisión, pero solo quiero que sepas que te amo y que a pesar de la distancia estas en mi corazón…

Con amor…

Trixie

* * *

Fue a llorar un rato no podía creer lo que hiso debía terminar con esto ahora y lo haría… es más le haría un favor a blakk, su vista dejo de arrojar lagrimas a su rostro, para enfocas su retina en… un cuchillo en el estante, se levantó dispuesta en hacer lo que pensaba camino lenta y temblorosamente meditando lo que pensaba, no soportaba no estar con él y a pesar de lo que le dijo lo amaba en serio y no soportaba estar sin él es más, estaba segura… se eliminaría ella misma.

-Trixie… cariño voy a salir…-dijo shinay saliendo- ¡bueno abuela!-

Ella subió a su cuarto y se encerró allí, comenzó a ver con detenimiento su mano (saben me empiezo a odiar con lo que le hare…) esa mano blanca que Eli agarro ayer, luego bajo a su muñeca y se veían disimuladamente sus venas, ella temblando cogió el cuchillo nada le importaba ahora, quería sanar tristeza con dolor, quería morir y no volver a vivir, quería convertirse en su propia asesina, quería… dejar de sufrir tanto…

Saz pasó el cuchillo con fuerza sobre su piel dejando escapar un gemido de dolor, trato de aguantar nadie debía escuchar…. Su cabeza dejo escapar dolor puro con cada cortada empezó a derramar mucha sangre hasta fue capaza de pasarse ese cuchillo en el rostro, la verdad el dolor empezaba a calmarla, se sentía masoquista pero era su realidad, le gustaba el dolor para clamar la tristeza solo que sintió una agresión que no se hiso ella

* * *

Se levantó feliz, estaba ahorrando para comprarle un ramo de rosas a la princesa de sus días y reina de sus noches, aquella diosa pelirroja que ocupa sus pensamientos hasta que abrió un e-mail en serio no deseado era… ella diciendo que corten todo tipo de relación… una lagrima corrió su mejilla, pero decidido agarro el ramo de rosas y fue a su casa…

Cuando llego paso media hora tocando la puerta… decidido a no parar de buscarla pensó entrar por la ventana que inicio su amor entro- Trixie quiero que hablemos…- se quedó en shock al ver a su princesa tendida en el suelo con múltiples cortaduras y disparos, solamente conservaba la ropa interior y esta no estaba muy intacta que digamos tomo una bata y la arropo en ella la bata automáticamente se volvió roja, él debía darse prisa dejo las rosas en su cama y salió corriendo con ella al hospital, la gente los miraba con lastima como si fuera una novela una obra de tragedia pero crean se siente pero en la realidad muy alarmado entro al hospital los profesionales al verlo entrar con una paciente tan grave corrieron inmediatamente

* * *

Estaba en la sala de espera tenía ansiedad necesitaba tranquilidad salir de allí y meditar lo que pueda los doctores habían demoraron mucho tiempo para ahora salir y preguntar su edad- tengo 15 años-los profesionales solo colocaron mala cara- mira niño lo siento necesitamos sangre para la operación y se acabaron los donantes de a +, debe ser urgente-

-¡pero sáquenmela a mí! ¡Yo soy o! soy compatible-pero eres menor de edad-

-no me importa en tanto ella este bien hare lo que sea…

* * *

Joven usted es su hermano-valla que pregunta- no soy su novio- todos lo miraron con ternura- sabes las chicas necesitan más chicos como tu- Eli se extrañó-¿porque?-ello sonrieron- llegaste con ella medio muerta como si fueras tu el que moriría, querías dar de donde no tenías solo para ayudarla, eso sí es un verdadero novio… es más si las cosas no funcionan con ella esta es mi hija-

- Lo siento doc, pero Trixie es la única que me lleva al cielo con solo mencionar su nombre, puedo pasar- ellos fruncieron el ceño- volviendo a la seriedad tenemos noticias buenas y malas-

-las malas son, ella estará ciega y paralitica el perder mucha sangre le hiso tener complicaciones en la operación-Eli se quedó de piedra al escuchar esto- las buenas es que solo será por unos días ya cuando empiece a recuperar sangre volverá a tener movilidad y sentidos más agudizados además vivirá esta fuera de peligro…

El vio como ella abría sus hermosos ojos verdes y después gritaba el solo coloco un dedo en su boca, sentía como ella temblaba sencillamente le hicieron algo horrible pero ahora no iba a preguntar ahora- no te asustes ven busca mi mano- la pelirroja busco su mano y cuando la toco sintió esa calidez típica de el- E-Eli te dije que…- dijo temblorosamente hasta que en la interrumpió- no te dejaría ir nunca, te he robado y ahora has quedado atrapada en mi corazón que se volvió tuyo con el tiempo y… sigue siendo tuya solo sé que de ahí no podrás salir, y crees que te dejaría morir eres lo más bello que hay en mi vida…

* * *

Perdón por lo corto me enviaron a dormir por cierto día actualizar esto y me llego un ataque de inspiración así que esperan actualizaciones desde mañana ah? Y antes un mensaje para unos amiguitos lectores… déjenme un Reviews los adoro y me inspiran si quieren que escriba más envíen Reviews rol a y para mis amiguitos chinos 中國那些感謝您閱讀我的故事，請評論是愛自己的國家，他們的文化

Chao!

Ash y nat

* * *

Adelantos

Estaba arrepentida iba a llamar al hospital pero… el me tapo la boca y con ese cuchillo me…

* * *

Sabes seré tus ojos y tus piernas no tienes de que preocuparte

* * *

Sabes acabare contigo de una vez por todas

* * *

Eli no!

* * *

Iras y es mi ultima palabra!


End file.
